Halo Team Silver: Bloody Doves
by Knight 56
Summary: The year is 2738, and ST Silver Team is called upon yet again. They will meet an old friend and new things will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo Team Silver: Bloody Doves**

Chapter One

0437 Hours September 4th 2738, (Military Calendar)/

Pelican Fox 320, En Route Destination- Cairo IV, Claotar

Silver team leaned against the cold, Titanium A plating of the Pelican. The new team now comprised of Commander LaTymee, Veteran ZanZuga, Sergeant First Class Joshua, Sergeant Casey, Sergeant Tori and two Hunters named, Alat'or and Glat'or, all sat in perfect posture. With the Drynk and Covenant Massacre Wars over, they were back to rebuilding their worlds and keeping the peace.

Regularly, Silver Team would capture or kill weapons dealers, pirates, rebel leaders. Just about anything that would harm the UNGA. LaTymee was talking quietly to ZanZuga about having to watch his back and such since LaTymee was now team leader, when his radio began to buzz. LaTymee excused himself and tapped his helmet slightly.

"Commander LaTymee this is General Kazel. When your flight docks at the station, you and only you shall depart. Is that understood?"

"Understood sir, Commander of Silver Team over and out." LaTymee tapped his helmet again and his radio shut off. He stood up and walked to the door leading to the cockpit. He pressed the code in and walked in, the door closing behind him. He walked in and leaned over the two seats, staring at the massive station. The co-pilot looked at him and looked back out the viewport. "ETA to Cairo IV pilot?" Asked LaTymee tilting his head slightly.

"ETA is approximately T-minus one minute and counting sir." Stated the pilot, while LaTymee nodded in approval. He patted the man's shoulder and walked back into the cargo hold. Several seconds later the Pelican entered the docking bay and settled in with a small, _thump_, as the clamps attached. The doors opened slightly and LaTymee hopped out, the doors closing before anyone else could. He nodded and moved out of the Pelicans thruster path and watched them depart.

He turned back around to the doors and walked to them and they hissed open. He stepped through and began his way to the command center. Most of the stations crew wasn't around. Most likely because they were on the planets surface at a meeting about new procedures that couldn't be sent to the station. All because of a few minor sparks through the system. A group of ODST and two Generals of the ODST walked past him down the hall and gave him a crisp salute. LaTymee returned the gesture and continued on.

Brigadier General Addison Escalera of the ODST put his hand down and turned his head forward again. The three guards in front of him stepped aside as he and the Five star General of the ODST, Dennis Fox, punched a code into a door. They stopped and entered. The room was dimly lit and there was a small table in the middle with a large window to the left on the wall. Dennis walked in and took his cap off and placed it under his arm. Addison did the same and stood at attention next to Dennis. The Chief of Staff came out from a room in the back. Three others came out behind him. One of the men's names was stitched on his suit. It read **Colonel Chepinskas, Matthews**. The other two were **General Kazel, Stanley** and **Major Harty, Fredrick**.They all took seats at the conference table and sat down.

The Chief of Staff looked around at them and leaned forward onto the table. "Gentlemen, three days ago a light recon cruiser was sent into the Slephir system to scout out a small weapons facility. The facility was, as of four days ago, still under UNGA control." He pressed a button that was on a small computer next to him. A hologram of the compound appeared on screen.

The Chief of Staff then turned and looked at them again. "We received this transmission yesterday." He then pressed another button while everyone looked at him. A recording of the message began playing.

'_This is Engineer Brian Temme of UNGA weapons facility B-40_._ We have a breach in our docking bay and something is moving in the facility that or guards cannot handle_._ We are requesting emergency evac immediately from any UNGA vessel in the area_._' _

There was a short burst of static and an ear piercing scream. They all looked back to the Chief of Staff. He looked towards them as well. "You all have been called here because you are to combine some of the best of your forces and commence Operation Lighting. This operation is to be a fast in and out rescue and if need be, kill whatever was there. Choose three of your best commanders and there squads and have them move out bye the sixth. Dismissed."

The four commanders stood up, saluted and walked out. General Kazel moved to a different area of the station than the others. He had a conference with LaTymee.

**The sequel has arrived! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

0450 Hours, September 4th 2738, (Military Calendar)/

Station Cairo IV, Orbiting Planet Claotar

LaTymee stood outside the doors to General Kazels Office. He brushed off his armor and looked at the panel to the right of the door. He picked his hand up and stretched out one of his fingers. It hovered over the panel for a few moments, and then LaTymee clicked the green button. A small _buzz_ sounded as the doors parted for him. He stepped inside and looked around for a moment and then his eyes fell on the receptionist at a desk. He walked over and looked at her as she typed on the console in front of her.

He stood at attention and announced his presence. "Excuse me Ma'am, Captain LaTymee of Silver Team reporting as ordered." The receptionist looked up at him.

"General Kazel has not yet arrived from his meeting with Chief of Staff Daniels. Please take a seat whilst you wait." She said smiling at him. LaTymee nodded at her.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." He replied and turned on his heel. He went over to a row of red chairs. He took a seat and rested his arms on the sides. As soon as he finished the motion, General Kazel walked in.

"You, in my office, now." Kazel said walking past him. LaTymee grumbled as he got up and followed Kazel into his office. Kazel sat down and grabbed a muffin off his desk and took a bite.

"Sir." LaTymee said a bit irritated that Kazel was ignoring his presence. Kazel looked up at him. He pulled a folder out of his desk drawer and through it on top of the desk.

"There's your orders now leave and no questions. They'll be answered in that." Kazel said pointing to the folder. He looked to his computer and took another bite out of his muffin. LaTymee turned back on his heel and walked out of the office. He proceeded back out of the waiting room and stopped outside the doors. He opened up the folder and skimmed through it. He closed it back up and continued walking on.

ODST Lieutenant Christopher Zechariahs sat on his bunk, laptop in hands, typing away. Three other ODST, all privates, sat around a small table playing cards. One of the more annoying privates, Kevin Trainer, began to bicker with one of the others, John Raevis, both extreme pains.

"You fucking cheated! There is no way you knew that!" Kevin screamed at John. John stood up, knocking the stool behind him over.

"Bullshit, that was pure skill and you know it! Don't start with me again!" John retorted. Kevin than proceeded to stand up and attempt to hit John. The third player, Ariel Kruger sat there, bored and irritated, watching as the two began rolling around the floor, throwing punches at one another. She got up and walked over to the two ODST. She kicked Kevin in the ribcage and grabbed John by the collar and threw him onto the table.

"Now both of you shut…the…fuck…up! God, you're giving me a damn migraine!" She yelled aloud. She then walked back to her chair and sat down, leaning back and crossing her arms. Christopher all the while had been watching, loving the entertainment at the moment. He took his attention back to his laptop. A few moments later, Brigadier General Addison Escalera walked in. He motioned for Christopher to follow him. Christopher sighed and got up, following the turning General out the door. When they were fully out, the door shut behind them and General Escalera handed Christopher a set of papers. Christopher opened them up and skimmed through them.

"Lieutenant this is a rescue mission, and about what happened is in there. General Fox wishes that you break off from the rest of the group upon arrival and look for what ever caused the following. These are strict orders so do not let them go, but stay focused on the task at hand as well." General Escalera hastily said and walked off. Christopher walked back in to the room and sat back down. He began reading through the orders and observing some photos. He got up after a few moments and tapped Ariel on the shoulder, handing her the folder. She read through it and looked up at him.

"So where the Hell is this place anyway sir?" She asked, looking back down at the folder.

"What place are you talking about?" Kevin asked eager to know what was going on. He reached out for the folder, and Ariel handed it to him. Kevin then passed it to John, and back to Christopher.

"I don't know some place called Prime III, a weapons testing installation was set up there and they lost contact with it four days ago. So we're being sent in with two other Squads. Silver Team, a group of Spartans and Elites and the other is a team of Black Ops named Black Spire Squad." Kevin looked at Christopher with a puzzled look.

"You mean Silver Team? The Silver Team that fought at the major battles in the Covenant Massacre Wars? Christ sir, they're living legends, one was the nephew of Spartan-117, from the Human and Covenant War." Kevin said smiling in the thought of fighting with one of the few Spartan and Elite groups left in the entire service of the UNGA.

"Amazing dumb ass, you just became the squad historian, now shut up." Ariel said, giving him a death glare. Kevin just stared back, pissed off at her.

"Well we leave in two days so that's it for our leave, cut short again as is always." Christopher said, returning to his bunk.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoy your last forty-eight hours here at Cairo IV, Claotar. Please have fun on the rest of your stay at our luxurious hotel." John said sarcastically, pretending to hold a microphone to his mouth. Christopher just went and returned to his laptop and continued with his business.

LaTymee returned to Claotar's surface and was dropped off at the military base Silver Team was stationed at. He made his way to the barracks and sat down on a small bed. He placed the orders on a small table next to him and stared at them. This would be a type of mission Silver Team hadn't been involved in for quite some time. He got up and called the team together for a short brief on the operation.

Privates Scott O'Malley and Colin Muthig stood cautiously in the Prime III weapons facility and watched a large steel door. There were light _taps_ on the other side of the door and they knew the door was going to give in soon.

"What the Hell are we gonna' do when that thing busts open?" Asked Colin nervously, raising his rifle to the door every few moments.

"Calm down Muthig, we'll be fine. That Engineer Brian Temme sent out that distress call and help should be here soon. We brought enough ammo with us for at least two days and were in the supply room. Food's stocked up to the brink in here." Replied O'Malley as calmly as he could.  
"I still don't like it man. We are so fucked once that _thing_ gets in here."

"No one's fucked and that thing is not getting in here. So calm down and take it easy."

"Scott, listen dude." Colin said quietly.

"Muthig I don't hear a damn thing. Now shut up and sit do- I don't hear a thing." O'Malley quietly said. Both raised their MA5C's and switched the flashlights on and took more caution. "Muthig open that door and stay ready, we gotta' get moving now." Colin moved to the door and pressed in the code. As the doors parted a figure clad in silver armor stood, head down and hands at his side. The figure slowly looked up and into the room.

His orange face plate was splattered with blood and in various other places of his armor. Scott and Colin began unloading their rifles into the figure, but not a scratch appeared. The figure walked to O'Malley and went to roundhouse kick him. O'Malley ducked under it and looked up, to see empty space. He turned around and saw the figure again and continued to fire. His rifle clicked and he began to run backwards, as did Muthig after his began to click.

"Muthig stay close and keep moving." Ordered O'Malley while reloading. Back in the room the figure looked down again and put his arms to his side.

The figure walked out, shrugged and said, "Heh." In a deep tone. O'Malley and Muthig were still running like all Hell. After a few more moments they stopped and turned to look behind them. Their pursuer was out of sight, but his heavy footsteps could still be heard coming ever closer. O'Malley nodded to continue at a fast walk, but when they turned around, the figure stood there. It looked up, cracked its neck twice and punched into O'Malley's face, crushing the skull, and watched the body drop. Muthig brought his rifle to his shoulder and pushed it into the figure's face and unloaded. The figure just stood their, head down staring at O'Malley's body. Colin emptied the rest of his clip into the figure's head until there was a loud _click!_

Muthig stepped back and fumbled with his ammo pouch and reloaded. He pulled the trigger to no victory. . The figure looked back up and punched Muthig in the chest. His chest caved in and blood was spewed out everywhere. His body slow fell down in the dark, with short illuminations from his rifle. The figure slowly walked back down the hall, leaving the bodies to their peace.

**Hey all, I have returned from my grave! Not that 99.9 of you happen to care but, hey. That's not my problem. Leave some reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

0820 Hours, September 4th 2738, (Military Calendar)/

Neptune Base, Surface Planet Claotar

LaTymee had gathered the rest of Silver Team. They all sat down in what chairs they could find and listened to LaTymee brief them on the operation. "Command received a distress call from a weapons testing facility dubbed B-13 on the planet of Prime III. There's not many UNGA on the planet, and no civilians except archeologists. So here's the deal. The facility went silent four days ago and we have made no contact since. When the distress single was sent there was a mention of something killing all of their personnel. So our job is to go in, search and rescue any and all live personnel. And if necessary find and kill what ever was taking them out. We have two days left until we leave for Prime so do what you have to." Announced LaTymee.

"Any questions?" He asked looking at each of them, none saying anything. He nodded and left them to their business and walked off.

Lieutenant Erik Kahl of Black Spire Squad, breathed heavily as he sparred in the gym with one of his other team members. He blocked two punches and went for a uppercut on his teammate Sergeant Lisa Sforza. She side stepped and went to kick him in the ribs. He grabbed her by the foot and threw her down onto the mats. She quickly spun her foot and tripped Kahl onto his back. They both got up and continued on with their training. PFC Joe Licovoli and PFC Alyssia Bartone were in the shooting range. Licovoli took steady aim with his M6C and waited for the targets to pop up.

As they did he unloaded into each, either hitting them squarely in the chest or far from any part of the wooden board. Alyssia took extremely careful aim with her sniper and waited for the target down the corridor to pop out. As it did she quickly turned the sniper in that direction and pulled the trigger. The head of the target exploded and wood was sent flying out behind it. Two more targets were blown open through their chests.  
Over the loudspeakers the team was called down to the command center. Erik and Lisa left the gym and found Joe and Alyssia next door. They all went down the hall together and entered the elevator. They arrived at the top floor and exited. They turned down the hall and entered a small door. As they came in, two marines stood quickly at attention.

A man in a dress uniform, decorated with war ribbons and a few medals walked up to them. His rectangular tag pinned to his uniform read **Col. Chepinskas, Matthews**.

"Good morning Dark Spire. Commands got another mission set up for you. Four days ago, Weapons Testing Facility B-13 on Prime III, lost contact with us. Command has two other teams going with you to check it out. Silver Team and the Bloody Knights ODST. You'll go with them and see what's been going on. Lieutenant Kahl, here's some more information on the Op." The Colonel handed Erik a folder and turned away. Erik turned the opposite way and walked out the door they came through.

"Alright guys, to the training field. I'll meet you there after I finish reading through these." Erik said waving the folder. "Move it out." He finished.

Commander Zagamaye 'Octuree stood at the bridge of his destroyer the _Grasp of Death_. Zagamaye turned around and took a seat in his chair. He partially drifted off to sleep until he heard a gruff "Ahem."

Zagamaye's eyes shot open to the cold glare of his superior, General Octure 'le, standing before him. "Commander, the Special Operations teams down on Claotar have been scheduled to be picked up tomorrow by General Kazel. They will spend the following night on board the ship until we are cleared for Slipspace transit." Octure 'le finished.

"Yes sir. I'll send shuttle two twenty eight. I also believe we have the quarters needed for them." Zagamaye concluded.

"Well Commander that will be all. Continue with your previous actions." Octure 'le finished with question.

Alyssia watched the training field from below her perch, high up in the rafters. Concealed in darkness, she switched the night vision of her S2-AM on. She slowly trailed it downwards until she found the rest of Dark Spire below her. She watched as they slowly moved forward, in a small arrowhead formation. She ten brought it back up and aimed it farther down the course. She scanned the position directly ahead of the squad, nothing. Damn ODST always take forever to come out if they're not dropped from orbit. Though it was just training and a friendly challenge with shock rounds.

"Alyssia you see anything from up there?" Inquired Kahl from below.

"No sir, nothing on scopes. They're probably hiding out in the shadows. Sneaky crappers they are." Alyssia replied.

"Alright keep an eye out and we'll keep moving up." Alyssia looked back down at the squad. Erik pointed quickly at Joe and then to forward and to the right. Joe broke off from the formation and crawled up a small ramp. He knelt down, switched his night vision on and checked ahead. Two black armored humans stood behind cover, one giving orders to the other. Joe then crawled back down slightly and keyed his mic.

""Sir I've got two contacts behind cover twenty meters to your left. One of em's giving orders to the other."

"Roger that Joe, do you have a shot?"

"Negative on that sir, they're out of range."

"Alright stay there and keep us updated on their position."

"Roger that sir, keeping targets in sight."

Erik tapped Lisa on the shoulder and she turned to follow. They moved up to the ODST's left flank and around a couple of obstacles. They turned the corner to find the two ODST still there. Erik and Lisa raised their BR55's and took aim. Lisa fired first, catching the ODST on the far left in his ribs. A small shock was sent through his body and he went down onto the floor. Erik then fired on the other, the triplet of shock rounds caught the ODST in the upper left leg, sending him sprawling onto the floor with a small electric charge.

"Lieutenant you've got another two contacts moving up moving up to your position. I've got a clear shot on one of them sir."

"Green light Alyssia, green light to fire on contact." Alyssia steadied her snipers crosshairs onto the ODST's chest and pulled the trigger. A fourteen point five millimeter shock round spat out of the barrel and connected with its target. The shock emitted from the round and the ODST went down on the floor. The other ODST turned to find the source of the shot, but only to receive a triple shock round to the left leg and up to the chest.

Alyssia turned her sniper to find Joe with his rifle up and smoking at the tip. Under her helmet she smiled wickedly.

"Black Spire squad, regroup on my position. Let's give the ODST a 'good job'."

Alyssia rappelled down from the rafters and met up with the squad. The ODST pulled the shock rounds off from their armor and let them drop to the floor. "Good job out there ODST. You gave us a run for our money." Erik said happily to the ODST.

"A run for our money? It was like taking candy from a baby." Joe quietly murmured. Erik reached his arm around Joe's neck and jerked him down. "As a present, Joe here will carry your equipment and ours. He'll also come back and pick up all these rounds."

"Ah Christ, should've known this was coming." Joe whined under Kahls arm, only to receive an even tighter grip. Alyssia quietly laughed to herself at Joe from under helmet.

**Hey all, more to come! Working on getting more of Silver Team (Literally the team itself) into the chapters cause they've barley been in the story.**

**-Knight 56**


End file.
